This invention concerns a method for motion-compensated vertical filtering of a video signal.
EP 0 414 113 describes a method in which a zoom and pan vector (enlarging and panning vector) for a complete picture can be generated from a field of motion vectors derived, for example, from blocks of picture elements (pixels).